Rosas Marchitas
by Sugu
Summary: Un San Valentín más. ¿Será diferente al de los otros años? ¿O acaso se acabaron los recursos del amor? ¿Se apagó? ¿Se marchitó? ¿Tan tortuosos pueden llegar a ser los pensamientos que se recrean en nuestras mentes? [UsUk]


**Me propuse a mí misma el reto de escribir un long-fic UsUk en el que abunden los feels. Feels malos, además. Y, finalmente, acabé desechando la idea, como casi siempre me suele ocurrir. Véase las situaciones por las que pasamos los escritores/as frustrados/as. **

**De todos modos recapacité de forma detenida sobre ello. Llegué a la conclusión definitiva de que ese long-fic no tendría demasiado futuro, y así pues, acabé transformándolo en un one-shot. También lo he intentado adaptar a lo que es el día de San Valentín. **

**Como habréis leído anteriormente, he querido que abundaran los feels malos (ahora, que haya logrado mi objetivo o no, es otra cosa). Y más en un día como hoy. ¿Por qué? Bueno, por un momento me imaginé todo FanFiction lleno de fics fluff y cosas cursis y no. No. Pretendo que este one-shot rompa un poco con los esquemas. **

**Predominan los pensamientos, los monólogos internos de nuestro querido cejotas, así como dato, buscando profundidad en el relato desde su punto de vista (cómo me encanta hacerle sufrir). **

**En fin, ¡dentro fic!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya. **

* * *

14 de Febrero.

Esa fecha llamada el "día de los enamorados". Esa fecha que ocupa un lugar más en el calendario, como cualquier día. Esa fecha que, lo queramos o no, es más esperada por unos o menos por otros. Esa fecha en la que todo parece teñirse de rosa, donde abundan las palabras cariñosas, los gestos empalagosos. Esa fecha que indica el agravio de un dolor sin cura.

_"Ayer no te dije lo que te amaba, hoy tampoco, y no esperes a que lo haga. Mañana ni pasado mañana saldrán tales palabras de mis labios. No te preocupes. Entiendo que tus 'I love you' se hayan quedado perdidos entre los recónditos sitios de tu corazón. Supongo que el año que viene la suerte jugará a nuestro a favor. O puede que en los próximos años, o lustros, o décadas. O tal vez siglos. O simplemente, ya es demasiado tarde."_

_'Tic, tac'_ hacía el reloj, marcando cada segundo, el único sonido que rompía con el silencio junto las gotas de agua que golpeaban los cristales de las ventanas, donde esas mismas gotas cristalinas resbalaban por dicho escenario que parecía ser una pista de carreras.

Era un frío y entristecido día. La lluvia no amainaba desde hacía varias semanas. Las calles estaban encharcadas, casi anegadas. En algunas excepciones el agua caía de forma suave y pausada, pero las grisáceas nubes se negaban a abandonar el cielo para dejar paso a los rayos de sol.

_"No sé quién de los dos está más ciego."_

Pesadas pisadas rompieron con la tranquilidad del ambiente. Pisadas que fueron sustituidas por un monótono y tedioso sonido, además de insoportable, provenientes de la consola de América, quien se dejó caer en el sofá con una amplia sonrisa, lejos de aquel mundo. La concentración que ponía a cada detalle del videojuego parecía ser esencial, vital.

Inglaterra permaneció inmóvil frente a la ventana, siguiendo con la mirada la carrera de gotas de agua que se disputaba sobre la fría superficie del cristal. La misma superficie que recibió un leve impacto cuando el inglés apoyó la cabeza en ésta, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro.

El golpe fue suficiente para que el estadounidense se percatara de la presencia del otro y volviera a la realidad. Tan sólo le dirigió una breve ojeada, no vaya a ser que perdiera la partida que hasta ahora, tan difícil le estaba resultando.

-¿No vas a salir? –cuestionó el de mirada azul.

-Está lloviendo.

-Querrás decir que hoy _también_ está lloviendo.

El europeo dejó caer los párpados. Sus ojos esmeralda, carentes de ese brillo característico suyo, se concentraron en el exterior, y no en la lluvia. Se centraron en ese jardín tan descuidado e inundado, dónde crecían unas tristes y abandonadas rosas, ausentes de ese color carmín, ausentes de vida. Se habían marchitado. Los pétalos se habían tornado a un color oscuro, casi negro. Pétalos que se caían bajo el excesivo peso del agua que se acumulaba en éstos.

_"No sé cómo es que no te das cuenta. Cada vez que el cielo llora, yo también."_

Cansado de ver aquel escenario, Inglaterra se retiró con sus claros mechones de pelo cayéndole por encima de los ojos. Un descontento América, apagó la consola y la lanzó al otro extremo del sofá: volvió a perder la partida. No fue hasta en aquel preciso momento cuando el norteamericano se dio cuenta de que el inglés estaba dispuesto a dejarle solo con el silencio y el hastío.

-_England!_ –le llamó, logrando que el aludido se volviera hacia él-. ¿No piensas hacer nada en especial?

-¿Por qué debería de hacer algo en especial? –inquirió con cierto tono de réplica.

-Hoy es San Valentín.

El tiempo pareció congelarse por unas centésimas de segundo.

-¿Y?

-_Well_… pensé que tenías algo planeado –logró asomarse por encima del sofá, con los labios curvados en una suave sonrisa.

-Pues pensaste mal –dijo de forma cortante-. ¿Acaso tú tenías algo planeado? Ah, espera. Que el niñito inmaduro prefiere quemarse los ojos mirando esa estúpida pantalla.

Y la leve sonrisa del estadounidense desapareció. ¿Por qué le trataba de aquella manera tan hostil, si se dirigía a él con buenas y amables intenciones? ¿Por qué tenía que meterse con su persona, si él en ningún momento le faltó al respeto? ¿Por qué le atacaba con las palabras?

-Que te jodan, Inglaterra.

El aludido alzó una ceja ante tal ofensiva, la cual esperaba desde un principio. Encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia, se dio media vuelta para abandonar la estancia. No echaría más leña al fuego. Que el norteamericano se quedara con sus insultos, sus ñoñerías y su inmadurez. No merecía su atención. No merecía sus gestos. No merecía sus palabras. No merecía sus leves sonrisas, que difícilmente escapaban. Tampoco sus lágrimas.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, el rubio se dirigió a su habitación donde, cuando hubo llegado, se dejó caer sobre el blando y confortante colchón. Las sábanas estaban desordenadas, totalmente deshechas. También se encontraban frías al palparlas.

Tomando la blanca tela entre sus pálidas manos, Inglaterra hundió el rostro en ella para atisbar el olor que desprendía. Un olor que fue producto de una noche desenfrenada. Las sábanas olían al sudor de ambos cuerpos que se consumieron en el calor. Olían a los fluidos que resbalaron por sus ardientes pieles. Olían a los cálidos suspiros, a las embarazosas voces, a los gemidos que buscaban ser contrarrestados de alguna manera. Olían a las promesas que nunca se llegaron a cumplir, a mentiras.

_"El día en el que dejemos de destruirnos mutuamente sonreiré. Por el momento, me dedicaré a ahogar mis sollozos. A llorar en silencio. Como si temiera romperlo con mi llanto y ser descubierto. Pero ese no es mi único temor. Tengo miedo de comprobar que la llama que hacía latir nuestros corazones se haya apagado por culpa del mar de lágrimas que he llegado a formar. Tengo miedo de no saber cuándo te volveré a perder "_, los ojos verdes del europeo se volvieron vidriosos, pues no tardaron en reflejar la profunda melancolía que le atormentaba día tras día. _"Mi pequeño América, cada vez estamos más inestables. ¿Cómo puedo seguir queriéndote si el dolor permanece a mi lado? ¿Cómo me puedo crear la falsa ilusión de que en un día como hoy, un día de San Valentín, me soltarás un 'te amo' cuando nunca lo has hecho? Me aferro a la esperanza de que hoy cambiarían las cosas, ¿sabes? Pero para qué. ¡¿Para qué?! Amarse es enamorarse todos los días. Enamorarse es volverse inmaduro. Llegar a depender incluso del otro. Pero este caso no se da entre nosotros. Tú me tomas entre tus brazos, tu lengua anhela entrelazarse con la mía, tus dedos parecen desgarrarme la piel a tiras cada vez que me acaricias. Buscas fundirte en mí de la forma más violenta posible, como si pretendieras que a cada embestida mis huesos se quiebren."_

Silencio. La tortuosa ola de pensamientos que asaltó su mente pareció entrar en calma. Una calma que se vio mezclada con las tímidas lágrimas que se abrían paso por las mejillas del inglés, hasta acabar empapando las sábanas. Pero no duró demasiado.

_"Estoy ciego. Pero ojalá lo estuviera de verdad. No tendría que ver esas falsas sonrisas que se dibujan en tu estúpido rostro. No tendría que ver cómo el cielo se entristece, cómo las rosas de mi propio jardín se marchitan, perdiendo ese color tan vívido para dar paso a uno completamente muerto. He vivido los suficientes siglos como para saber cómo brilla el mundo. ¿Te imaginas, América? Sumido en la completa oscuridad, literalmente. El único inconveniente, sería la incapacidad de poder contemplar el brillo de esas lágrimas que inundan tus ojos celestes y de poder recogerlas con mis labios mientras intento apaciguar ese dolor interno que tanto se desata entre nosotros dos. Susurrándote que todo irá bien, que no hay de qué preocuparse, cuando ni yo mismo estoy seguro de mis propias palabras. Cuando temo de lo que nos pueda deparar el futuro."_

Perdido en la oscuridad, literalmente. Porque ya lo estaba. No veía más allá del dolor. Dejó que el poco amor que habitaba en su corazón muriera. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por el simple hecho de no haberse dicho un 'I love you'? Ni que la ausencia de tres malditas palabras pudieran conducirle al abismo. Los actos ya hablaban por sí solos.

El europeo se veía como un objeto. Un muñeco empleado para cubrir las necesidades del norteamericano. Nunca creyó que llegarían a aquel extremo, donde los gestos cariñosos, los abrazos, los sentimientos habían desaparecido.

Dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, Inglaterra se aferró a la blanca tela, la cual estrechó entre sus brazos, como si aquello fuera el último tesoro que le quedaba. Sus labios temblaban. En cualquier momento acabaría convirtiendo sus pensamientos en palabras. Palabras que escaparían sin ningún tipo de control, frente a su antigua colonia.

Arropado por el dios de la soledad, con un corazón que no cesaba de ser apuñalado por el dolor, no se percató de que una sombra le vigilaba desde el quicio de la puerta. Una sombra que logró infiltrarse en completo sigilo, manteniéndose prudente.

-América… -musitó el rubio con voz lastimera, como si al gesticular su nombre pareciese sentirse menos vacío de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Inglaterra…? –y la sombra habló.

El aludido se volvió como un resorte hacia aquella voz que sonó carente de emoción, pero sí con cierto tono infantil. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había dejado solo al estadounidense en el salón? No demasiado. De todos modos, le restó importancia.

Un jarro de agua fría cayó por su espalda, haciendo que se estremeciera. ¿Qué pensaría América? Verle llorar, verle encogerse sobre sí mismo, temblar, indefenso. Débil.

Al no haber respuesta por parte del europeo, el de mirada azul abandonó lo que fue su improvisado escondite y acortó las distancias entre ambas naciones. Se sentó en el borde la cama, a la par que se recolocaba las gafas en el puente de su nariz. Extendió un brazo y hundió los dedos en los claros mechones del otro, revolviéndolos con suavidad.

-_Tell me, please_… -pidió, sin eliminar su típico tono de voz de crío.

Inglaterra se incorporó vagamente, tomando la muñeca del contrario y de este modo apartar su mano de sus propios cabellos, para finalmente quedarse sentado sobre el blando colchón.

-América… -volvió a articular su nombre, a la par que desviaba la mirada y acariciaba la piel de él con el dedo pulgar.

-¿Sí…? –le animó a proseguir, con sus ojos azules clavados en las caricias que le dedicaba.

-Si tuvieras que ir a por una rosa que se halla en el borde de un barranco, ¿lo harías? A sabiendas de poder caer, de que aunque llegues hasta la flor te rasparás y te clavarás sus espinas, de que, hagas lo que hagas, saldrás dañado, ¿lo harías? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

El norteamericano ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sin comprender, sin saber por dónde iban los tiros. Tras varios segundos de recapacitación, logró descifrar la pregunta que se repitió como el eco en su mente, donde, a partir de ahora, se quedaría como una mancha indeleble.

-¡Por supuesto! Soy el héroe, ¿no? –respondió, recuperando cierta vitalidad, pues una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Y si esa rosa se encuentra marchita?

Entonces hubo un intercambio de miradas. Ambas naciones se quedaron contemplando los ojos del otro, quedándose completamente embelesados. Los sentidos del inglés quedaron a merced de aquella transparencia, de aquel color azul tan profundo, mientras que el estadounidense quedó atrapado en los nublados y opacos ojos verdes de él.

-También –contestó con sencillez, volviendo a ese estado sombrío, sin embargo.

Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, y soltó la muñeca ajena una vez que hubo acabado de acariciarle.

-No te creo, América.

El nombrado parpadeó, tensándose en cuestión de segundos. Apretó un puño, bajo el repentino influjo de la rabia que le invadió.

-¿Cómo que no me crees? _I'm not a liar!_

-Has sonreído tantas veces de forma falsa, que ya no te creo.

El de mirada azul no daba a crédito. Había decidido ir con él, para aliviarle del dolor, para hacerle compañía, para no dejarle solo, sollozando. Porque no lo soportaba. Y de repente… ¿le soltaba toda esa mierda? Porque lo que de verdad no toleraba, era lo hondo que le estaba calando.

-Yo siempre he sonreído de una forma natural –dijo, queriendo no parecer afectado por sus palabras.

-Oh, vamos, América. Estaré ciego. Pero no tanto –murmuró entornando la mirada, a la par que se incorporaba de la cama para, momentos después, situarse enfrente de la ventana y cruzarse de brazos.

-Dije que, aunque esa rosa estuviera marchita, iría a por ella. _I'm a hero_. Y como héroe, puedo hacer que esa flor recupere esa vitalidad que en su día perdió.

Inglaterra negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza, viendo a través del cristal al agua caer, incesante, al cielo triste. Pensó que algún día las nubes se secarían de tanto llorar.

-No importa cuánto esfuerzo ponga en recuperar lo que un día fue y acabó desapareciendo. Porque sé que es imposible. Nada volverá a ser como antes –crispó los dedos en su propio brazo, tirando levemente de la camisa-. Nada es eterno. El amor nunca perdurará, la llama se apagará. Al igual que los imperios que se caen. Duramos lo que tuvimos que durar. ¡Deja de soñar! Esto no es ningún cuento de hadas. Y lo más parecido a un cuento de hadas se puede tornar fácilmente en una pesadilla. Tampoco existen los héroes.

-Si los villanos existen, los héroes también –articuló el estadounidense, ofendido, alzando esa reputación de héroe por la que se hacía pasar ante el inglés.

-Los héroes no existen –repitió, levantando algo la voz: no quería ninguna réplica por parte del contrario.

-Pero… -el norteamericano abrió la boca al mismo tiempo en que se incorporaba de la cama, casi como un resorte.

América acortó el espacio entre ambos, situándose detrás de la nación más baja, quien pudo sentir la respiración de él en su propia nuca, su pulsación, incluso el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-No necesito un héroe. Un caballero no necesita un héroe.

Fue en aquel preciso momento en el que el estadounidense le atrapó entre sus brazos, atrayéndole hacia sí. Fue en aquel preciso momento en el que los dos cuerpos se reunieron en un cálido abrazo, cual exhalación que escapa de entre los labios.

El de mirada azul escondió su nariz entre los rubios mechones del europeo, respirando sobre éstos de forma acompasada. Su rostro se ensombreció, su mirada se apagó. El otro dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, y con ella, su revuelto cabello que ocultó sus ojos. Las costillas del inglés se comprimieron ligeramente por la acción de los brazos ajenos que le aprisionaban.

-No necesitas un héroe… -comenzó a susurrar, con cierta monotonía en su tono de voz-. Entonces no sé qué hago aquí. Con esto me das a entender que no me necesitas. Dime, Inglaterra, ¿es eso lo que de verdad deseas…? ¿Quedarte solo…?

El aludido se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Ya estoy solo. Y no necesito a nadie que ha confundido la necesidad con el amor –dijo con sequedad, ocultando que, con cada palabra, temblaba.

-No se convirtió en ninguna necesidad –aseguró el norteamericano.

-¿Entonces por qué sólo me buscas para fundirte conmigo…? –cuestionó el rubio.

-¿Entonces por qué huyes como un cobarde a llorar en silencio? ¿Por qué no te quiebras ante mí para que pueda sostenerte entre mis brazos? –reprochó el de mirada azul.

No hubo respuesta al gran enigma. Tan pronto como sangraba, ya fuera al mínimo rasguño, se refugiaba en el silencio, negándose a abrir su dañado corazón, impidiendo que vieran su debilidad. Procuraba mantenerse y aparentar infranqueable para impedir que los intrusos rompieran sus barreras. También tenía el mal hábito de guarecerse en sus propias mentiras, llegando al extremo en el que se llegaba a convencer de ellas. Le resultaba difícil ser sincero incluso consigo mismo.

Las cristalinas gotas de agua no concluían sus carreras sobre el frío cristal de la ventana, el cual acabó cubierto levemente por el vaho. El golpe de la lluvia contra el vidrio, era el único sonido que reinaba en el ambiente.

América soltó la mano de su compañero. Llevó ambos brazos al pecho del inglés, rodeándolo. Deslizó su nariz entre los claros mechones de él, pasando de forma sutil por el lóbulo de su oreja y finalizando en el hombro, donde pudo hundir su rostro.

-¿Qué fue de nuestro San Valentín…? –murmuró el estadounidense, alicaído.

¿Ahora se arrepentía de la situación a la que habían llegado? Ambos extrañaban los gestos cariñosos, las palabras sinceras, los dulces besos, las suaves caricias, los cálidos abrazos.

-¿San Valentín…? No es más que otro catorce de febrero que pasará a ser un recuerdo lacerante –el europeo pronunció aquellas palabras de forma fría, ya acostumbrado a los anteriores años en los que había sucedido exactamente lo mismo.

Hubo un nuevo silencio.

-Inglaterra… ¿de verdad que no me necesitas…? –interrogó, aferrándose al rubio.

El aludido sintió cómo el estómago se le encogió.

_"Acabará marchándose. Como hizo aquella vez. Y todo porque yo volví a tirar las armas. Dejé de luchar por él, sucumbiendo al más miserable dolor. Pero ¿pasaría por una situación similar? Lo dudo. Pues no he logrado silenciar el eco de mis lamentos que aún persisten desde 1775. Cuando me abandone, acabaré sumido, perdido, en la completa desesperanza. ¿Le necesito, aunque me haya rendido…?"_

El hilo de los pensamientos del europeo se vio interrumpido por los dedos ajenos que se crisparon en su camisa, haciendo que se tensara. Comenzó a buscar una respuesta rápida, vacilante.

-Ya te dije que…

-Puede que el caballero no necesite al héroe –cortó América, alzando levemente la cabeza del hombro del otro-, pero puede que el héroe necesite al caballero.

Tan sólo obtuvo una amarga sonrisa del de ojos esmeraldas, quien aún se mantenía cabizbajo. El norteamericano permaneció inmóvil, expectante. Quería escuchar la voz carente de emoción proveniente de sus labios, una reacción que iluminara algún rayo de esperanza.

Empero la manecilla de los segundos no se detenía, y el tiempo pasó. El de mirada azul se maldijo a sí mismo por ser, entonces, consciente de las dos gotas de rocío que rodaban por las mejillas del contrario. Como consuelo, le refugió en su propio cuerpo, entre sus brazos, besándole en repetidas ocasiones su hombro y sus cabellos.

-No te pregunté ni tan siquiera… y me es indiferente si es tarde para ello o no, pero he de hacerlo –empezó a decir el estadounidense-. ¿Qué regalo quieres para el día de San Valentín…?

El inglés apoyó la espalda en el pecho de él, con ojos vidriosos. Después de todo, no le iba a dejar solo. Permanecería a su lado. Pues como ya dijo, él era el héroe. Ya se encargaría de revivir lo que en su día se murió. No quiso crearse falsas ilusiones, pero presentía que aquello sería la primera gasa que taponaría la hemorragia de su corazón sangrante.

-Quiero la rosa marchita que me dijiste que serías capaz de ir a por ella.

Cuando todo pareció calmarse, un último pensamiento se coló en su mente, produciendo que cerrara los ojos, ya fuera por el cansancio o la confortable sensación que creaban los brazos de América:

_"Y yo ahora me cuestiono… Se supone que somos naciones. No podemos enamorarnos. ¿Y por qué, no obstante, lo hacemos? Somos naciones, no somos más que un simple accesorio de nuestros superiores. Por favor… desinstalarme. Desinstalarme como si de un robot defectuoso me tratara. Las naciones no deberíamos pasar por los delirios del amor." _

* * *

**Esperaré a los tomatazos con mucho gusto.**

**Y bueno, nada más que agregar. Como ya pudisteis ver, la rosa como símbolo del amor~.**

**Confío en que hayáis gastado clinex. Nah, no lo creo. No es gran cosita, aunque intenté esforzarme todo lo pude para lograr el mejor resultado de este one-shot.**

**¡Saludos!~.**


End file.
